


Good As Hell

by thecxddler



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crossdressing?, Crowley in a dress, Fingering, Other, Plot What Plot, Smut, idk it’s 4am, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecxddler/pseuds/thecxddler
Summary: Nothing would be enough until the demon was sitting on his angel’s rock hard cock, riding him until long after sunset, or he was lying on his back on the plush four-poster bed upstairs, writhing and moaning with the angel’s head pressed firmly between his pale thighs, his tongue performing miracles that could only be considered blasphemous, but Aziraphale liked to take his time, liked to hear how much his lover needed him, needed his touch, before finally succumbing to the animalistic rutting the humans had created millennia ago.





	Good As Hell

“Crowley, dear boy, is it possible that you’ve gotten...taller?” Aziraphale’s heart skipped several beats as he waited for an answer.

The demon before him was definitely taller, there was no doubt about that, but Crowley likes it when his angel notices things, so knowing this, the angel continues his questioning.

“Why, angel, it’s these shoes!” Crowley stuck one foot up on the coffee table so Aziraphale could get a good look at the black stilettos. “They make my arse look amazing!” At this he did a small pirouette, the skirt of his short black dress billowing around him.

Time seemed to slow as Aziraphale took a second to really take in what he was being presented with here. The love of his life, whom he’d known for over 6,000 years, had prevented the apocalypse with, and who knew every secret he’d ever had, stood before him, towering over where he sat on the sofa at the back of his bookshop, in...a dress...and heels...in...women’s clothing (not for the first time, you understand) and the angel was loving it.

Aziraphale had never been one for idle worship, but if it weren’t for the knowledge that the Almighty was keeping a close eye on him as of late, he might have found himself on his knees at the demon’s feet (though he’d probably end up there later anyway).

He realised he’d been completely silent - awestruck - for the better part of five minuets now, his demon companion smirking at him all the while, and at last he cleared his throat and spoke.

“Well,” he said, “If that’s how you’d like to put it, I do think they’re rather endearing.” He smiled up at his demon, reaching forward and clasping his left hand in his right.

“Knew you’d like it.” Crowley smirked and took a step forward, his shins now lightly pressing against the angel’s knees as he leaned down and kissed him gently on the forehead.

“Mm...yes...quite...” Aziraphale had turned the colour of a tomato in the last five seconds, and shuffled back on the sofa so he was resting against the cushions. “Would you...care to sit, my dear?”

Aziraphale had expected Crowley to sit down beside him but, as usual, the demon was full of surprises. Before he could blink, Crowley was perched on the angel’s lap, straddling him, his perfectly rounded arse nestled comfortably against Aziraphale’s knees.

The angel could have discorporated on the spot, but he decided against it, if it meant he could enjoy this view for the remainder of his time. He cleared his throat nervously and forced himself to make eye contact before uttering, “May I?” his voice barely above a whisper.

“Of course, angel,” Crowley dropped the bravado for a moment, showing his earnest and giving Aziraphale a warm smile. He placed a hand on his cheek and kissed his lips softly, before leaning back and wiggling those snake-like hips against his lover’s lap. “I’m all yours.”

Gratefully, Aziraphale smiled back, before directing his attention to the task at hand; both hands, to be exact, which he placed gently on Crowley’s bare, hairless thighs, sliding them up under the skirt rubbing small circles into the soft flesh with his thumbs. He wasn’t quite sure yet what kind of Effort Crowley had made today, but he didn’t mind either way. His soft hands stayed under the demon’s dress as he slid them around to his rear, and squeezed his plump arse, pulling him in so he sat over the angel’s crotch.

“Oh?” Aziraphale raised an eyebrow and smirked, kissing his way up Crowley’s neck to his earlobe, and tugging gently with his teeth. “No underwear? Terribly naughty of you, you wily serpent...”

Crowley gasped at the touch and closed his eyes slowly, revelling in how easily the angel could make him come undone. “What are you gonna do about it?” The demon cocked his head to allow easier access to his neck.

“Oh, I think you know,” Aziraphale’s voice was bordering on a growl, and Crowley gasped as he felt a hand appear on his inner thigh, slipping gently between his legs and running one long finger along his recently-formed vulva. “My, my, my,” the angel muttered, almost to himself, “what have we here?”

“Thought we could- ah- try something different...” Crowley attempted to push himself down onto the angel’s finger, but a hand appeared on his hip, stopping him, and he let out a low whine.

“Wet for me already, are you?” It was almost a scold, which caused Crowley to bite his lip and open his eyes, looking at his angel pleadingly.

“Angel...” he whispered, bucking his hips towards relief that wasn’t there.

Aziraphale shushed him, placing a finger over the demon’s lips, which was met with a tentative forked tongue as Crowley sucked his finger into his mouth, making direct eye contact all the while.

“There’s a good boy,” Aziraphale praised, returning his free hand to Crowley’s crotch and stroking over him again slowly, smiling contentedly at the gasp that left the demon’s lips and the flush that was creeping across his sculpted cheeks.

“Angel, please...” Demons do not beg, but Crowley was damned close to it.

Deciding to give his lover some degree of relief, Aziraphale began to rub gently at the demon’s entrance with one finger, circling it, murmuring words of praise against Crowley’s neck as the demon gasped and let out soft moans, rocking his hips against the touch.

It wasn’t enough for Crowley, and they both knew this. Nothing would be enough until the demon was sitting on his angel’s rock hard cock, riding him until long after sunset, or he was lying on his back on the plush four-poster bed upstairs, writhing and moaning with the angel’s head pressed firmly between his pale thighs, his tongue performing miracles that could only be considered blasphemous, but Aziraphale liked to take his time, liked to hear how much his lover needed him, needed his touch, before finally succumbing to the animalistic rutting the humans had created millennia ago.

And so, the angel took his time, feeling the wetness of his lover in his fingertips as he added another, still just circling around, no penetration yet, feeling every jerk and shift in the demon’s movement, making mental notes of each.

He removed his hand slowly, much to Crowley’s disappointment, and looked the demon in the eye as he placed his own fingers into his mouth, sucking them dry, as Crowley mewled desperately.

“You’ve been so naughty today, my darling demon,” Aziraphale whispered, sliding one finger gently into the slick entrance, basking in the soft groans escaping his lover’s lips. “Wearing such a scandalous outfit...” He pulled his finger almost all the way out, before sliding it right back in again. “No underwear...” he continued, “and, on top of all that, already so wet for me...” Here he added another finger, curling them upwards and sliding them in and out, still slow, but gathering speed.

“F-fuck, Aziraphale,” Crowley whimpered, closing his eyes and rocking back and forth slowly. “Fuck, that feels good...”

“I’m glad.” The angel’s lips found themselves once again pressed against the firm skin of Crowley’s jaw, and he whispered against it. “Would you prefer if my cock were up there instead?”

Aziraphale knew the answer before he’d even asked the question, but he loved to hear Crowley say it. Demon’s didn’t beg, but that could soon change if Aziraphale continued getting his way.

“Yes... Please, angel, ah- fuck-“ Crowley gasped out his response, his free hand palming Aziraphale’s election through his slacks. 

“Tell me how you want it...”

“I- I wanna ride you- shit... and I want- ah- you to guide me...”

“Of course, my darling.” Aziraphale brought the demon’s head down to his own and pressed their lips together, his tongue darting across Crowley’s lips for a brief moment before their tongues met, and Aziraphale heard the familiar sound of his trousers being unzipped by Crowley’s free hand.

The demon pulled back from the kiss while he pulled down his lover’s briefs, watching his erection spring free, and licking his lips hungrily.

“Remind me to put it in your mouth for round two, hm? I know you can do some marvellous things with that forked tongue of yours.”

Crowley’s face turned a deep shade of red and he nodded. Round 2? He could hardly wait.

With some guidance and a few minor miracles as far as balance goes, Crowley eased himself down onto the angel’s cock, feeling it slide in, feeling it fill him up, and moaning from deep within his throat. He placed his hands on the angel’s shoulders and felt the comforting grip of strong hands on his arse, as he raised himself up and down slowly, moaning low into his angel’s ear.

Aziraphale gripped Crowley’s buttocks tightly and began to move his hips in sync with the demon’s movement, muttering guttural curses and words of praise in languages far beyond the human imagination. He shifted slightly and watched with pleasure as Crowley threw his head back, nails digging into the angel’s shoulders as he gasped for air that he did not need.

“Holy good fuck- right there, Aziraphale, right there...”

The demon increased his pace, eyes shut tight as he bounced up and down on his lover’s cock. The only sounds where skin on skin and the deep moans coming from each of them, gaining volume and intensity (but lacking coherence) each time the angel hit /just the right spot/.

With a resounding roar of a moan, Aziraphale finished, his volume just about matching the euphoric scream that the demon let loose, as the pair slumped against the couch cushions, panting and trembling.

Aziraphale helped the demon down to sit beside him, an arm draped lazily over his shoulders, miracling them clean with a snap of his fingers. He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Crowley’s lips, which smiled against him.

“Ready for round two?” Aziraphale said softly.

“Should I keep the dress on?” Crowley asked, half jokingly.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for Kat!
> 
> Thank you to Abbie for helping me brainstorm the introduction, and thank you to everyone that supported my last work. Comments and Kudos are appreciated as always <3


End file.
